diabolik_loversfandomcom-20200223-history
Diabolik Lovers DVD II/Translation
This mini drama is one of the limited edition content in Diabolik Lovers DVD II. This drama happens after the pool scene in episode 2 of the anime. After saving Yui from drowning, Ayato comes in front of the fireplace to dry his uniform. Translation Ayato: Because of her fault I’m dripping wet like this. My shirt is so sticky, it’s so gross. I can just let her drown though… why? If I leave it in front of the fireplace, the uniform will be dry by itself, right? Oi, Raito! What are you doing?! If you’re here don’t just watch me and keep silent! It’s gross! Laito: Ufu~ You knew I’m here? Ayato: Don’t say such stupid thing! You were totally exposed! Laito: Eh… Ayato-kun, you were so drenched. What’s wrong? Did the rain pour today? Ayato: Tch. As usual from you. Laito: What is it? Ayato: Playing dumb even though you knew the truth! I knew you were just playing around. Stop it! Laito: *laugh*Oh my, you seem so much pissed off. Ufu. Is it because Bitch-chan’s lips are sweeter than you thought they would be? Hey, how was it? Tell me how it feels. Ayato: Shut up! Don’t watch me as you please! Laito: I don’t watch you as I please. My eyes just saw it as its own. Ayato: In the first place why are you in the pool? Even though that you hate swimming. Laito: Ehh… who said that I hate swimming? Isn’t it you who hate water? Moreover, you didn’t answer my question yet. How was it, Bitch-chan’s lip? Don’t be stingy and tell me right away. Ayato: I don’t have any obligation to tell you that. Laito: It was good… huh? Ayato: Shut up!! Laito: *laugh* you’re angry. Ayato-kun, are you… feeling agitated? So not you~ Ayato: I don’t feel agitated! Laito, if you don’t shut your fucking mouth, I will hit you for sure! Laito: Hey… If you hit Laito-kun’s beautiful face the entire woman in the world will gone sad, you will not do it, right? Ayato: So noisy! Like hell I care!! Laito: Sorry, sorry. Don’t be so mad. Ayato: Tch! Laito: But, when I think about it carefully, wasn’t that Bitch-chan’s first kiss? Ayato: Of course! All her first experience is mine, since she came to this house! Laito: Is first experience is such a good thing? You’re so concern about being number one or be in someone’s first experienced, huh? Ayato: What’s wrong about it? Laito: Doesn’t it more exciting to snatch away someone else’s girlfriend? That she is so much loved, so much cared, and so much detested by someone beside me. To snatch that girl is more exciting and fun, right? Ufu. Ayato: Weirdo! What’s so good in laying your hand in someone else’s property? The girl who doesn’t have bite marks, and has a pure white skin. Doesn’t it better to be the first to taste it? Laito: But she doesn’t have a pure white skin anymore, right? Ufu. I will eventually taste her too soon. Ayato: Do you think I will let you do that? Laito: I will shower Bitch-chan with love. I will trace her body where you’ve been touched and lick it, I will pierce her skin where you’ve bite her before with my fangs, I’ll enjoy it all. Eh… but at that time, who does she imagine to suck her blood? No, isn’t it better if she imagines both of us? Ayato: I lost my mind when I heard you say that! Laito: Is it me? Or you? Or maybe another person? *laugh* Ayato: Laito, don’t joke around you punk! She is mine! Look for another woman, you dammit! Laito: If you’re so serious, just go and burn yourself. Ayato: Are you picking a fight with me? Laito: Don’t put such a scary expression, Ayato-kun. Moreover, even if you said that she’s your belongings; since she came here I do have privilege to taste her too. Because she is our sacrifice bride. Ayato: Shut up!!! Since I claimed her to be mine, so she’s my property! Laito: Wait up~ that’s just your egoism. Right, Shu? You think so too, right? Ayato: Huh?? Shu?? Shu: So noisy. Be quiet and let me sleep. Today is full moon. So tired. Laito: It’s not tiring, don’t your power rising up instead? Shu: Whatever. Laito: I love full moon. Complicatedly all the entwine things become untied. And we become devoted to only one desire, in this full moon night. Ayato: Shu, since when you were there? Shu: It’s not your business, right? Laito: Ufu. He was always here, right? You were listening to all the conversations, right? I want to show it to Shu too. Ayato-kun’s magnificent diving and his passionate embrace with Bitch-chan. Ayato: You… Just shut the fuck up!! Shu: I saw it. Ayato: You saw it…? Ayato + Laito: HUH??? You were there??? Shu: Noisy! Both of you stop shouting! I always take a nap there. Ayato: Tch! It’s really irritating! Laito: Everyone knows where usually each of us in, right? Well, we don’t know the inner feelings of each of us though. Ayato: Subaru is in his coffin, and Reiji is in his experiment room, right? Laito: Well, that’s true. But, I don’t know. Maybe Subaru already knew it. But all of us know that Reiji might get caught in the middle of his experiment. But… how about Kanato-kun? Shu: He was there. Laito: Eh? By ‘there’ you mean is… on that pool? Shu: Right. He watched from the terrace in 2nd floor. Laito: *laugh* I see. Kanato-kun seemed like he doesn’t have any interest, but the truth is he keeps an eye on Bitch-chan. Ayato: Tch. Laito: But hey, sucking human blood inside the water is quite a good idea. I like it too. Inside the water we can tell clearly our prey’s breath and temperature. Like a little bird, they are so soft and warm, they asked to be embraced. I can’t hold myself. Shuu: I hate to suck human blood underwater. Laito: Heh… Shu also had experienced it before? It’s my first time to hear that. Shuu: Because I need more power than usual. Moreover inside the pool, the water is cold so the blood will cold too. Laito: That’s true. But I like it both warm and cold. Shu: By the way, the pool is a place for me to sleep. Laito: I wonder~ Ufu. Ayato: If you really like to sleep on the pool, why don’t you be there forever? Why are you coming here and disturbing me? Shu: Sluggish… Because it’s my favorite place to view the moonlight. Laito: Whatever you said before, in the end you like full moon, right? Shu: I didn’t say that I hate it, did I? Moreover I came here first. After that Laito came. Ayato, you are the last one to come. *smirk* It’s better if you go to your own room. Ayato: Tch. shut up! I just want to dry my uniform. This fireplace is the biggest in our manor. Shu: Ayato… on top of that seeing your upper half body is so disgusting. Wear something! Ayato: Huh?! Sluggish King! I don’t deserve to be called disgusting by you! You yourself took a bath with your clothes on, right?!?! That’s far more disgusting! Shu: It’s not that I like to take a bath with my clothes on. It’s too troublesome. Laito: Hey… that’s not important, right? Shu: Yeah… it’s not important. Laito: Hm? *sniffing something* Ayato: What is it? Are there someone coming here again? Laito: No. Doesn’t it smell like burnt? Ayato: Huh? Smell like burnt? HUA!! Laito: Whoa- your shirt and your jacket are burning! Shu: If you’re too close to fire of course you’ll be burnt. Ayato: Stop talking! Damn!!! *Ayato tried to put out the fire* Laito: Ah… I’m sorry for that. Well, you should tell Reiji the truth and he will prepare the new one for you. Tell him that after you saved the drowning Bitch-chan, you burnt your uniform when you tried to dry it. Ufu. Ayato: You… are you making fun of me? Laito: That’s not true. To tell you the truth, I just want to see Reiji’s reaction. I want to know how much he cares for Bitch-chan. Ayato: I don’t care about that! Listen, I will say it once more. Chichinashi is mine. Don’t lay your hand on her as you please! Shu: I don’t remember I have to obey your order. Laito: Way to go, Shu! Ayato: Huh?!?! Say it once again! Shu: Shut up… I won’t play around with you more. Ayato: Shu! I’m still not finish with you yet! Shu: What? Do it quickly. Ayato: Don’t lay your hands on her! Shu: Of course, I can’t promise you that. Ayato: Tch! Laito: Heh… so unusual. For Shuu to be so concern about our sacrifice bride… it’s the first time, right? Ufu. Things are getting more and more interesting. Ayato: Laito, shut your mouth! Shu: I’m not concerned about her. She’s just mere food. No more or less. Ayato: You can look for another food. Shu: So troublesome, because there is only one sacrifice bride at our own home. Ayato: Tch. Laito: *laugh* Seems like things become so fun. Hey, hey, since it became like this, should we bet on whom amongst us that Bitch-chan wants to suck her blood? With that everything will be worth doing, right? Ayato: Huh?! What did you say? That is of course me, right? Shu: I don’t care about food’s feeling. Laito: Eh? You don’t care? Ayato: That’s right. Laito, we don’t need to have such competition. My way of sucking blood is the best for her. Laito: Are you fine with that? Ayato: You have too much spare time, Laito. Shu: I agree. Ayato: I’ll come back to my room. Laito: Heh… Shu: Me too. I’m so sleepy. Laito: Eh? Shu will go too? Shu: The moon already hid somewhere. Laito: *sigh* So boring. For us vampire, we have all the time in the world forever. It’s fine if they play along and have fun with me. Ufu. For Bitch-chan, what does she feel? What does she understand about me? I will exposed that, ufu for the very first time. Translation By Kanrasha on Tumblr References Category:Translations Category:Drama and Bonus CD Translations